Longturn
thumb|110px|Wanna play with lots of human players? Overview and History In Longturn games, players have one day to finish each turn. This allows more players, more time to strategize, more time to coordinate with other players, and less rushing to get things done before turn change. It takes a lot longer to play a game--typically 3-4 months--but you can play it just a little bit every day. The slower thoughtful pace makes it the best way to master Freeciv. Longturn games'' started around 2004 on the Polish Civilization fan-page civ.org.pl. The original LT-series presently operates on the Longturn.net server and is accessible by the native client. As of June 2019, forty-seven LT-series games have been played, along with experimental games and scenario games. Freeciv-web started in 2017 at play.freeciv.org. The LTW-series is now hosted at Freecivweb.org. Up until October 2018, seventeen LTW-series games have been launched. Freeciv-Web Longturn games. Freecivweb.org games are accessed by web browser, making it possible to host Massive Multiplayer games with up to 300 human players on 32.000 tiles. The multiplayer ruleset is used. Players can join at any time without waiting for a pre-game phase. Late joiners are compensated with some extra gold for each turn absent, providing rough equality for players joining in the first two weeks. Game Announcements and settings can be found on Freeciv-web's Discord chat server. Differences between Longturn.net and Freeciv-web.org Longturn.net is accessed by native client using a highly modified civ2civ3 ruleset. No two games have the same rules, representing a continuous attempt to enhance the civ2civ3 ruleset for Longturn. It is the best option for players who prefer varying civ2civ3-based rules with "rules variety" in each game. Freecivweb.org is accessed via web browser and provides a standardized classic-derived multiplayer-based ruleset. This provides an option to players who like the classic multiplayer ruleset, and an option for players who prefer to grow and master a single standardized set of rules. Types of Freeciv Longturn games This section details the different types of Longturn games. Games vary by whether they are Team games or Free-For-All, and by the Diplomacy setting enabled or disabled. In all cases, a player/team/alliance wins the game by: * eliminating all non-allied players or causing them to surrender or concede. * winning the Space Race (if that option is enabled -- only one player wins in this case) '''I. Free-For-All with Diplomacy' Players are not in teams, but Diplomacy is enabled so players can make pacts, alliances, and trade tech and gold. II. Free-For-All without Diplomacy Players are not in teams and are all theoretically at war with each other. You cannot negotiate pacts nor trade tech and gold. Players often make verbal alliances and “trade” techs by stealing from each other. Only one player wins. III. Team Game Players are grouped into teams at the start of the game and try to achieve a team victory. The Diplomacy setting ends up regulating whether team-mates can trade techs and gold. Longturn.net Games Regular LT and Experimental LTex Games There are two kinds of Longturn.net games—regular and experimental. Experimental LTex games are for testing new rules. New players may join as long as there are fewer than 30 players. New players gain a certain amount of units and techs. LTex games end when the players agree to it. Playing a LTex game is a good way to get your feet wet while waiting for a Regular game to start. How to Join a Longturn.net Game Joining Longturn.net's Discord Chat server is probably the easiest way to find out about new games and get started. There are probably several Longturn games running simultaneously, and a “pre-game” waiting to start. Regular games in progress cannot accept new players. To join a game, create an account on the Longturn.net website. Then go to the game's page and click the SIGN UP button. Watch the website or Discord server for announcements for when the game will start. Longturn.net Game Rules Longturn.net games feature rules radically distinct from default Freeciv games. Players can propose rule changes to a game before it starts. Polls may affect the way Longturn.net games are handled as a whole. Below is a short list of some general changes that are likely in effect. Due to constant variation and evolution, be sure to check specific rules for the latest game on Longturn.net and its Discord Chat server. Turns & Victory * A turn lasts 23 hours. * Victory conditions may vary with each game. Map & Terrain * The map is likely a rectangular grid that wraps N-S and E-W. * There are no huts or barbarians. * Movement costs for units are likely modified in each game. * Effects of terrain on movement costs may vary with every game. Cities & Government * Cities must be placed a certain distance apart (consult specific game rules). * Features of each Government may be highly modified in every game. Units * Starting number of units for Settlers, Workers, Explorers are likely not default. * Units have had their movement speed tripled. This also means Worker/Settler activities go faster. * All units have had their vision doubled. * Veterans get a movement bonus of 1 point (square) per veteran level. * Workers and Engineers can become veterans by performing work. * Trade routes disabled. Diplomacy * Diplomacy settings for trade, as well as chance of success for diplomats and spies, should be expected to vary from game to game. Technology & Wonders * The features, improvements, costs, and units tied to a technology may be highly modified. * The behaviour of tech trading may be highly modified and require upkeep costs or other limitations and restrictions. * The behaviour of Wonders will be different from default. Miscellaneous * If a unit moved on the prior turn, it must wait at least 10 hours before it can move on the next turn. * Player city trading is likely disabled. * Borders are fogged: you cannot see enemy borders change if you cannot see those squares. * Tired Attack is enabled (disabled in base code, contradicting help files). Projects While deployed and functional, Freeciv-web play should be considered as in development. Currently there are projects to replace the javascript coded platform with a port of the sdl2 client to the web. A multiplayer+ ruleset that is enhanced to balance the conditions of longturn play, massive multiplayer, and larger maps, is also ongoing. You may become active by finding out more on Freeciv-web's Discord chat server. Category:Gameplay